Halloween 2k8: Halloween Hysteria
' ' Overview Halloween 2k8: Halloween Hysteria happened on the month of October, 2008. This event allowed gaians to become the races that they support. The four races are: Human, Dark Elf, Vampire, and Zombie, Each race can fight each the others, and unique rewards are given depending on the race that you chose. The event went on from October 23 ti 31st Event Beginning Announcements Halloween Hysteria: October 23rd-31st + New Items! Our favorite holiday is coming up soon! No, not Lung Health Day (Oct. 24th), Reptile Awareness Day (Oct. 11th) or World Menopause Day (Oct. 18th)-- we're talking about the greatest holiday of them all, the grandest Gaia event, the day you've all been waiting for... Reptile Awareness Day! Wait, Halloween Hysteria Starts Now! Event Comic Stranger Danger Manga Part 1 Miss Fortune brings bad omens... Stranger Danger Manga Part 2 Conclusion to Miss Fortune's bad omens. Game Chose a group to join, be it human, zombie, vampire or dark elf and attack other groups on the forum or heal your own group on your headquater forum. Event Conclusion 'Announcements ' Halloween Hysteria is Nearly Over! Halloween Hysteria: Read the Second Manga Now! Event Items Trick of Treat *Jackster Tunic: A tunic befitting the dark jester, made of tattered cloth and adorned with brass bells that jingle a haunting chime. *Jackster Puffy Pants: Puffy pumpkin pants with sharp black accents and tattered ends, certainly not intended to be amusing. *Jackster Wand: A jagged and bent jester wand, topped with a grinning pumpkin. A perfect accessory for any dark jester. *Jackster Pointy Shoes: Long, pointy shoes that are curled at the tips and accented with bells, creating an eerie jingle as you walk. *Jackster Two-Pointed Hat: A two-pointed hat with twisted ends that zigzag for a sharper, terrifying look, creating the main feature of the dark jester's costume. *Jackster Leggings: Leggings of opposing yet harmonious colors. *The Jack-O-Lantern: There's just no smashing this one, buddy. *Jackster Face Paint: Sinister black against stark white, dark eyes and a twisted smile. A truly frightening face! Event Humans *Human's Bazooka: A deadly bazooka you just pulled out of thin air from behind your back. Please use responsibly. *Human's Crowbar: If you need to fix a flat tire or flatten someone's face, the crowbar is the best tool for the job. *Human's Makeshift Helmet: An old, beat-up, gridiron helmet that can be used for both defense and offense. *Human's Makeshift Shield: There's no better way to protect yourself against literate attackers. *Human's Smoke Bomb: A great weapon for escaping from or surprising your enemies. This particular bomb is hickory smoked flavor. Vampires *Vampire's Bat Swarm: The creatures of the night fly all about, welcoming you to join their midnight dance. Hope you like eating twice your weight in mosquitoes. *Vampire's Blood Moon: The moon rises full in the starless sky, its color a deep red. *Vampire's Coffin: These accommodations will guarantee optimum rest during the day for those who stalk the night. *Vampire's Drained Victim: Kind of like a cute rag doll made of meat and hair. *Vampire's Fangs (RAWR): Contrary to popular belief, the blood seen dripping from a vampire's mouth is most often their own. Dental over-endowment comes with a price. Zombies *Zombie's Feed-Me Shirt: So..... hungreeee...... *Zombie's Final Mutation: Looks like somebody's been hittin' the brainsauce a little too hard. *Zombie's Gelatin Brain on a Silver Platter: Watch it wiggle! See it get devoured by a person pretending to be a zombie! Cool and disgusting! Gaia Gelatin! *Zombie's Meaty Limb: C'mon, when you think about it, it's really no more disgusting than a chicken drumstick. *Zombie's Soul: Zombies only have one emotion, and it looks a little something like THIS. Dark Elves *Dark Elf's Aura: The darkness within eventually comes to the surface, sending chills down the spines of those near you. *Dark Elf's Circlet: A delicately crafted circlet centered with a deep purple stone. *Dark Elf's Light Armor: Protective armor forged by Chet Bleekstone, one of the greatest Dark Elf blacksmiths who ever lived. *Dark Elf's Spider Dagger: A jeweled dagger ornate enough for formal ceremonies but sturdy enough for stabbing an enemy in the heart. And that's good, because sometimes those two things get combined. *Dark Elf's Staff: A sacred staff carried by only the most elite of the dark ones. zOMG *Oh My Gumball Glitches & Problems From Adim: A number of people were running into a bug that prevented them from getting into the event. We ironed that out yesterday, so please give it another shot if you haven't already. Alerts A notice was add onto the HAlloween Hysteria Starts Now! from admin: A note about event skins: Worried about losing your skin from an old event (old-school zombie, Grombie, Zurg, etc)? Have no fear—you'll automatically be given a new skin when you join a team, but switching back to "human" will return you to your original skin, whatever it was. Feel free to try out all the teams; you won't lose the skin you've worked so hard to keep. Trivia From Ina's announcement HAlloween Hysteria Starts Now!: Creepy Phonograph , a new item in the Daily Chance cart. If you put it in your aquarium, it'll give you a new choice of music... you should definitely try it out. The Creepy Phonograph would have turn all your fishes into skeletons See also Halloween items Category:Placeholder category (events)